Nancy Drew and the Strange Meeting
by ohheyitshazza
Summary: During Nancy's stay In Japan, she decides to take a break in her investigation. However, she never intended to meet anybody. Least of all an English professor... Spoilers for 23rd game!


**Hee hee hee! This is a result of a study hall with nothing to do. Please review! (hey that rhymes.)**

Nancy stepped off the bus at the Kurume station and stretched her legs. (**sorry if I got that wrong, I don't have the game with me.**) The mystery was getting more frantic by the minute, and she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. A small bench nearby was begging for her attention, so she walked over and gave her feet a much needed rest.

"Boy," she said to no one in particular, closing her eyes. "Mystery solving sure takes it out of you."

"Oh, don't get me started," came a voice. Nancy's eyes flew open. She jumped into a sitting position and looked all around for the source. Looking to the side, she gasped quietly. There was a person sitting there! How had she not noticed?

"I must be more tired than I thought," she whispered as she eyed the figure beside her. She couldn't see their face, as a newspaper was spread in the space before them, but she saw black pants, crossed legs, and part of a hat above the headlines. She cleared her throat.

"I'm...sorry?"

"Solving mysteries," came the voice again, a male british accent.

"That is what you said, wasn't it? It's what you were complaining about? Well, trust me, I know how you feel. I hardly get any time to think. It's quite frustrating." Nancy looked at the newspaper quizzically. "How is an Englishman able to read a Japanese newspaper?" she muttered. "I can't read even a little bit of it." But she shook it off.

"Do I...know you?" She asked, staring at the paper.

"Oh, dear, where are my manners? Professor Hershel Layton at your service, miss." And the paper came down. Sitting beside her was a middle-aged gentleman, wearing an orange shirt, a charcoal coat, and a ridiculously tall hat, blinking his small black eyes and extending his hand.

"And you might be..?" Nancy tore her eyes away from his hat.

"Oh, sorry. Nancy. Nancy Drew."

"Nancy Drew, eh? Hmm. I like it! Elegant. Now tell my, my dear," he leaned in. "What is a young lady like yourself doing alone, waiting for a bullet train, in the middle of a strange city?" Nancy opened her mouth to protest, then stopped.

"How do you know I don't live here?" He laughed.

"My dear, I may be old, but I'm not stupid. First of all," he folded the paper. "you do not have even the slightest bit of an accent, which even Americans acquire after a certain amount of time. Second, You're wearing an American brand of lipstick, sold exclusively overseas and therefore impossible to get here. And thirdly," he paused to take a breath. " You can't read this newspaper, and seeing as how -yes, I heard you- you need to know a _little _Japanese to live here for an extended amount of time, I think I can quite safely infer that you do not live here." He smiled. Nancy gaped

"How...how did you know what kind of lipstick I was wearing?" He shrugged.

"Oh, I've seen it before. You know, in department stores and such. Actually, I knew a woman who used to wear it. Sadly, she..she died..." He trailed off. Nancy started to say something, but was interrupted by the train entering the station. It stopped, and the doors rolled open. Two children in pink and blue raced off the bus, followed by a much taller and slower figure in yellow. The kids in front ran to the professor, both talking at once, describing about how much they loved Japan and couldn't wait to show the professor certain things. The figure, a woman in a yellow fencing uniform, came up behind them. Nancy giggled.

"They sound like Bess and George," she thought. Suddenly, the boy noticed her.

"Professah," he said in a high british voice. "Who is that?" and he pointed at Nancy.

"Her name is Nancy Drew, Luke. Put your finger down, it's impolite to point. Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean you shouldn't be a gentleman." The boy hastily lowered his arm.

"Pleased to meet you miss!" He said. The girl next to him chorused his remark. The woman smiled.

"Nice meeting you Nancy," she quipped, also with a British accent. Then the kids turned back to the professor and told him to hurry up, there was more stuff to see. He laughed and turned to Nancy,

"I guess this is where we part ways, Miss Drew. It was an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine, professor." Nancy grinned. The children herded the professor onto the bus. The woman waved to Nancy before climbing on herself. The doors closed, and the bus pulled away. Nancy watched until it was a mere speck, (which took all of three seconds,) the stood up.

"I think that was just the rest I needed," she said to herself. "Back to solving mysteries! Now, time to go see Yumi." She turned and began walking up the stairs toward the expo. She groaned inwardly.

"She's probably gonna want more help with Bento..."

**Well? I've been wanting to write this for a while, and it turned out great. At least, ****I**** think it did. What did you think? Go easy, I'm kinda new! Read and review! (Hey I rhymed again woohoo!)**


End file.
